romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Wave Patrol Season 1 walkthroughs
Most choices you make for your Main Character in this book influence one of three variables: you can follow the path of Daring '⚔️ or the path of the '''Caution '✋ which in turn increase your '''Reputation '''score ��. These choices change the story, the interactions you have with other characters, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. '''Please note: choices that have no significant effect on the plot have not been included in the walkthrough. Premium choices that require in-game currency to be unlocked are marked by a ��gem symbol. Quick choices that are timed are marked by a ⏰ timer symbol. Click here to go back to Wave Patrol's main wiki page . Click here to go back to the walkthrough directory. DISCLAIMER: due to the very intricate nature of this game, where every choice you make sets into motion a complicated series of consequences, there are many possible game routes and scene combinations. As a result, the walkthroughs on this wiki might not be exactly identical to your game experience. If you experience something that is not covered in our walkthroughs, please leave a comment so we can update the page and add an extra possible route to our wiki. Do you have more questions? Come and join us on the Reddit fan community! 'S1, Ep 1: Vacation!' Even FBI agents need vacations - but there's no guarantee vacation won't turn into a case. How do I answer? * I'm on a vacation''' ('''+1 Caution ✋) * I’ll easily catch up with you! (+1 Daring⚔️) What's the right order? (performing CPR)⏰ * Check for pulse ❌ * Call 911 ❌ * Check for breathing ❌ * Check for conciousness ✅''' right answer''' What's the right order?⏰ * Check for pulse ❌ * Call 911 ✅''' right answer''' * Check for breathing ❌ What's the right order?⏰ * Check for pulse ❌ * Check for breathing ✅ right answer What's the right order?⏰ * Check for pulse ✅ right answer (+1 Reputation '''�� for performing CPR in the right order) '''Now I must * Open his aiways ✅''' right answer''' * Begin chest compressions ❌ Now I must * Begin chest compressions''' ✅'' ''right answer'' (+1 Reputation '''��) '''Dammit how often? * 60-80 compressions per minute ❌ * 100-120 compressions per minute '''✅ right answer ''(+1 Reputation '''��) * 120-140 compressions per minute ❌ '''Answer Jake * Comment sarcastically (+1 Daring⚔️) (+1 Reputation '''��) * Silently step away (+1 Caution ✋') If you got all the CPR right, a banner will appear saying: '''Your actions impressed Jake.' 'S1, Ep 2: The assignment' Vacation gone awry - work on the beach?! Wardrobe choice: * Jacket and trousers: 17��(the taxi driver will look at you unimpressed) * Office dress: 34�� (the taxi driver look at you in admiration, the FBI receptionist will comment on it) * Shirt and pencil skirt: free (the taxi driver will look at you unimpressed) Out of the lift: you need the office on the right. If you got all the CPR right in the first episode, a banner will appear saying: Your actions impressed your supervisor. Why am I the one on this assignment? He replies that they don't have many special agents in their division with a working knowledge of chemistry so that's why they chose you. Do we know anything else? He replies by explaining that the cases started about a month ago and most of the people who has been taken ill because of the drugs (amphetamines) were found around South Beach. What do I tell her? '''(Deciding if telling Shelly about your assignment or not) * The truth (+1 Daring'⚔️) (A banner will appear:' your relationship with Shelly has improved') * Lie ('+1 Caution ✋') ('+1 Reputation ��) (A banner will appear: you chose to lie to Shelly, this will have consequences') '''How do I answer?' (At the pool, talking to Jake) * Boldly (+1 Daring⚔️) * Politely (+1 Caution ✋) ⏰ How do I escape? (At the pool, taking the test to save Jake) * Dive down and spread her arms (+1 Reputation '''��) * Punch Jake in the ribs (+1 Daring'⚔️) * Try to free your arms ('+1 Caution ✋') '''Path of low reputation:' You pass out in the pool and Jake tells you that you failed the test. Path of high reputation: '''You manage to rise to the surface to breathe but Jake pulls you under again. You kick him in the stomach and drag him to the surface with you. Jake gets mad and refuses to hire you anyway. '''What do I do? (At the pool, when Zoey takes Jake aside to talk to him) * Listen in (17��) * Get a towel (free) If you listen in, you hear Zoey telling Jake that he set the bar too high and he knows it, and treated you unfairly during the tests.' If '''you are on the path of high reputation, a banner will appear saying that '''your actions impressed Jake', but still he does not want to hire you. Zoey convinces him to change his mind. If you did everything right in the CPR choices in first episode, you get news that the victim survived and woke up. If you did not, you are told that the victim died. S1, Ep 3: Secrets Everybody has secrets, but not everybody keeps them. What do I say? * Get lost!'' Prompt: Your choice influenced the story.'' * I'd rather not. (+1 Reputation '��) * Sure, why not. ''Prompt: You angered Shelly. '''Choose an outfit * See-through top and distressed jeans (20��) * Bandage dress (30��) * Tropical romper There are two diffrent options when having a drink with Shelly at the bar: "I" (If you decided not to tell Shelly about your assignment in episode 2). ' * Got an assignment: * I went out for a walk: ''She will not believe you and accuse you of lying. '' '"What do I do?" (If you decided to tell Shelly about your assignment in episode 2). ' * Tell her everything: * Describe the general picture: ''Prompt: your relationship with Shelly has improved. * Don't disclose anything: '''"But I'm so sleepy right now" * Prepare for tomorrow (10��): Read about flags * Sleep What do I do? * Find the meeting by yourself: + 1 Daring ⚔️ * Wait for someone at the entrance: +1 Caution ✋ ⏰ Answer Jake's flag question: * Green, yellow, red, red with a crossed out swimmer: ❌ Prompt: Your relationship with Jake worsened. * Red with a crossed out swimmer, yellow, red, green. ❌ Prompt: Your relationship with Jake worsened. * Red with a crossed out swimmer, red, yellow, green. ✅ ''Prompt: Your relationship with Jake improved + Your relationship with Chloe worsened. '' What do I do? * Rummage trough the table (10) + 1 Caution & Daring * Look around Choose an outfit * Swimming suit and hoodie (20) * One-piece swimming suit (30) * Lifeguard top and shorts What do I do? * Call Shelly * Don't call Shelly Choose an outfit * See-through top and distressed jeans (20��) * Bandage dress (30��) * Tropical romper What do I do? * Look around; MC finds a rat * Walk a bit How to recruit Jake? * Talk him into it * Force him to cooperate + 1 Daring S1, Ep 4: Rescue New acquaintances, new complications. "Zoey mentioned this before.." * What's dangerous about it? * What do we do with it? "There might be nothing." * Look away * Keep looking: MC will spot someone drowning in the water + 1 Reputation What do I do? * Swim straight for the shore * Let the current carry us * Swim along the shore: + 1 Reputation This is unexpected * You're very hot, too; Prompt: Kayla likes you. * It really must be the adrenaline. Path of high reputation: Alek showers MC with compliments Path of Daring: MC stands up for Kayla. Prompt: Your relationship with Kayla improved. Zoey.. * Can I do it? + 1 Daring * Just don't take long. What do I ask? * What happened here? * Are you okay? Prompt: Your relationship with Caleb improved Listen.. * Do you want my help with Zoey? (19): Prompt: Ypur choice will affect the story * I'd better get back to my tower. Choose a make-up style * Eye Accent (19) * Tropical (31) * Nude "Is this his way of praising me?!" * Do you hate me? (No effect??) * Is it that hard to say "good job"? Jake.. * What are you doing? * Why did Steve just let you in? "I'm nauseous" * Jake, don't leave me.. (31) * Water... S1, Ep 5: